tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Attention New Members!
Hello, new kids! I had this whole page typed up and it was really cool, but I accidentally backspaced. So hope this is as boss as it was before. Nonetheless, welcome to the Tegaki(e) Mew Mew wiki site (I like adding the 'e' for fun)! You can add your own character's info here, filling in info about their past, likes, dislikes, relationships, etc. You can edit the Mew and/or Alien page to add in your character's name and link us the page you create! As of March 13, 2011, the TeMM Mew Mews have been involved in a training capture-the-flag (aka CTF for short) mission that has gone awry with the introduction of a giant iguana monster by one of the aliens. The original mission is now aborted to clean the park of this chimera anima and keep the civilian safe. New Mews, feel free to jump in--you will not be sorted into the original "teams" as was anticipated by the Boss. It's up to you to help prevent an even bigger disaster! Go test your powers! You'll need the experience for the upcoming fights. Now how about a crack tag for fun stuff, right? Well, TeMM does not have a crack tag! Simply add it to the main tag--but please mark the entry with an indication of whether the event is 'crack' or not. But what about other concepts for Mews/aliens/humans you might have? Why, that's what our Mew Mew Army tag is for. You can also post sketches, backstory, or whatever you want here--but any RP that occurs in this tag usually is not considered canon unless you specifically mention it as so. Ok, cool! What else? If you happen to have a deviantArt account, TeMM has our own deviantArt group page specifically for you to submit your artwork. Occasionally messages may be sent out through the dA account, and our annual Secret Santa entries are posted into this account, so if you have a dA, please submit a request to join! If your username is not the same as on TE, please add a short notice about who you are, just in case. ; ) Awesome! Are there anymore places to hang outside of TE? YOU BET THERE IS! Quite often we entertain pchats for fun, most often on weekends. Notices will always been posted when pchats are going to occur, so be prepared to drawn and make fun of my typos have fun! Anyone can call a pchat meeting, so if you want to chat, post up a entry and people will try to join! If you ever lose that link, you can always go to Storm_puff's second link. So now that you've got the lowdown on that, you might wonder who the heck the mods even are for this group? Currently we have Storm_puff, Phenolic (currently on hiatus), Zemire (currently on semi-hiatus), and myself (Poppukon, I also RP as the canon character Ryou Shirogane). Our founder was IrrationalPrince, who has since moved accounts to 'facebones' on TegakiE; she is currently away in France. Now enjoy yourselves! LIKE A BOSS. Category:Content